The Animal Models and Cell Culture Core will assist projects by providing service and expertise in the generation, maintenance and characterization of both murine and cell culture model systems. The core activity will be separated into three main components. 1) The core will act as a central repository for the deposition and quality control analysis of both common cell lines and murine strains. This will avoid duplicative efforts, provide consistency in the generation and maintenance of cell lines, and provide a valuable safeguard against the loss of irreplaceable animal strains. 2) The core will generate novel murine models for analysis of prostate cancer and bone metastasis. This will be accomplished both by the generation of novel transgenic strains, and by crossing existing strains to generate genotypically unique and novel animals. Consolidation of the generation and maintenance of these mice is felt to be critical to the success of the overall project. It will allow for a consistency in the genetic and phenotypic nature of the animals, as well as provide a standardized level of care and health status. 3) The core will produce and characterize high titer, recombinant adenoviruses as specified by the project leaders. The goal will be to produce tools for target validation of potentially therapeutic molecules both in vitro and in vivo. The three components of the core will act in concert to provide a high level of consistency in the generation, characterization, and analysis of the various in-vitro and in-vivo tumor models utilized by the individual projects, thus allowing maximal flexibility and confidence in the validity of the conclusions drawn both within and across the individual projects.